Little Wonders
by sjgsweetprince
Summary: Literally nobody asked for this, but here we are. An AU where Clarke has moved to the US from Australia, and is struggling to figure out what she wants to do in life. Lexa is next in line to run her family's company with her sister Anya, but she can't shake the feeling that she's been missing something. A single innocent night out brings them together, and all hell breaks loose.
1. Enter: Clarke Griffin

**Hey there! So this chapter is a quick intro, I'm actually working on the second chapter now... I hope you enjoy this, and I'm a huge fan of feedback!**

Clarke grunted as she nudged the front door of her apartment open with her hip, carefully balancing two grocery bags in her hands. After unloading the contents of the bag into her kitchen, the blonde pulled her phone from her pocket. It hadn't stopped vibrating since she left the market, and she figured it was time to give it the attention it was demanding. She had 6 missed calls, two from Octavia and four from Raven. Cringing, she decided to call Octavia back first.

"_About fucking time Griffin! You know, most people don't have the patience to be friends with someone who can't pick up their damn phone._ "

Clarke chuckled in relief, knowing by the tone of the brunette's voice that she hadn't missed anything serious.

" _Sorry Octavia, just getting in from the studio. Is it safe to assume Reyes is with you?"_

A shout of profanity from a second voice on the other end of the phone answered her question before Octavia could.

"_Of course, when isn't she up my ass?_"

That earned a snort from Clarke.

"_Anyways, it's Saturday and Reyes has been begging me for the better part of the week to go out drinking with her tonight. Lincoln's busy, and I'm out of excuses. What do you say Griff?_"

Clarke hesitated. Her body and clothing were both decorated with sporadic streaks of paint from her time spent in her makeshift studio. It had been a long day and she had fully intended on taking a hot shower before spending her night curled up on her couch with a glass of wine and a classic movie. On the other hand it had been a while since she had spent a real night out with her friends and, like Octavia, she had blown Raven off more times than she would have liked to this week. Glancing at the bottle of wine out on her counter, and running her hand roughly over her face, she made a choice.

"_Yeah alright, that sounds fun. Give me a few to clean up and then I'll head to your place._"

With a squeal of triumph Octavia ended the call, leaving the blonde to smirk and shake her head as she put the phone down gently on the counter. She found a place for the unopened wine in her fridge, and made her way back to her bathroom to clean up for the night ahead. After a quick shower, the blonde put on a simple face of makeup, with a light amount of eyeliner and mascara to bring out the blue in her eyes. Drying and styling her hair took a bit longer, but soon she was in her favorite black dress and on her way to Octavia's apartment. The drive was short, finding an open visitor's spot in the complex actually took longer. After parking, Clarke allowed herself a second to mentally prepare herself for the night. She loved her friends more than anything, but they had a drive when it came to partying that she could only match if she wanted to hate herself for the next week. Unfortunately for her, the spot she had found was in the direct line of sight of Octavia's apartment. The sound of shouting drew her gaze up to a half open window, and half of Raven Reyes sticking out of it.

"_Come on Griffin, we have your favorite drink ready!_"

Clarke chuckled and grabbed her purse from the passenger seat before shooting the retreating form an eye roll. Inside the apartment she was greeted by Octavia, who was already sporting a light blush from what clarke assumed to be pregaming.

"_How generous of you to grace us with your presence tonight my liege."_

Unceremoniously flipping her middle finger up at the brunette, Clarke made her way to the kitchen where Raven was pouring a pitcher of scarlet colored liquid into a coffee mug.

"_So when do we admit that we can afford real glasses and stop drinking our alcohol like teenagers sneaking it?_"

Raven smirked and passed the blonde the newly filled mug and leaned across the counter to kiss her on the cheek, earning a playful swat.

"_Ah but that's the beauty of the tradition my little Aussie Princess*. By making the choice to use mugs now, we're saying fuck high society and their glasses._"

The blonde shook her head and raised an eyebrow, turning to Octavia who had joined them in the kitchen. After receiving a passive shrug in response, she took a swig from her mug and turned back to Raven.

"_So, you have us here now together and at your mercy. What's next?_"

Both Octavia and Clarke watched Raven as she downed the remaining contents in her mug before giving the girls a smug look.

"_I got us on the list at Grounders._"

Octavia choked on her mouthful of Sangria, spitting half of it back into her cup.

"_Grounders?! I've been trying to get into there since the day I turned 21! How did you manage that?_"

Raven handed the other brunette a napkin before pouring herself another mug, and refilling Clarke's.

"_Let's just say I did a little hacking as a favor for a certain someone that needed some things removed from their record, and they happened to work there_."

Clarke cleared her throat, having been watching the conversation with her brows furrowed.

"_What's so special about this place again?_"

Both brunettes turned to her and shared a look before Octavia answered.

"_Grounders is the most exclusive club in town, arguably in North America. It's owned by the Woods' sisters, incredibly rich heirs to their parent's fortune and company. Rumor has it that their dad even has ties to some kind of gang, and that's how he got his start, but who knows. All I know is we're going!_"

Raven raised her mug up, and waited for the other girls to copy the gesture before breaking out into a warm smile.

"_To us, may we only remember bits and epic pieces of what happens tonight."_

The three of them laughed, and brought their mugs together with a resounding clink. Little did Clarke know, epic didn't begin to describe the journey tonight was launching.

***Yes, Clarke is Australian, and no this story isn't set in Australia... I'll get more into that in later chapters I promise.**


	2. Grounders

The atmosphere inside Grounders could only be described as electric. The dance floor was full of beautiful people pulsating to the beat of the music, and the bar was mobbed with equally stunning bodies carrying brightly colored drinks to and from tables and booths. Raven ushered the trio to an empty curved booth facing the bar and waited for everyone to be seated before she started speaking over the music.

"_This is our reserved booth for the night, no need to thank me, I know I'm a legend." _

Octavia bowed to her as best she could in the booth, and Clarke faked a swoon.

"_Listen, my client told me that if we can stand out at all tonight then we might earn an invitation back, so keep that in mind."_

Shortly after her announcement Raven decided that she would be the first to make a run to the bar, leaving the Clarke and Octavia to themselves. Both girls settled into a comfortable silence, looking around with fascination written on their faces. The club was bigger than it appeared to be outside, and had a second level that appeared to be devoted wholly to VIP members. After taking time to admire the dance floor, Clarke realized with surprise that the music being played wasn't part of a track. There was a band on a modest stage, playing enthusiastically to the crowd. It was nothing short of impressive, Clarke had to admit. She had been to many clubs, both back in Australia and here in the states, and none of them came close to being as classy and exciting as this one. Raven returned, drawing their attention back to a small tray of shot glasses she had just set down on the table.

"_This, ladies, is the Trikru Trio. Before you even open your mouth Blake, I'm aware there's six shots. I ordered two rounds to give you time before your ass has to go handle that madhouse._"

She gestured to the mob surrounding the bar before grabbing one of the brightly colored shots off the tray. Clarke grabbed one for herself and brought it up to her mouth, hesitantly smelling it. It smelled nothing like the harsh shots she was used to, the ones that bit at her throat no matter how much a bar tried to dilute them. This mixture smelled almost pleasant, like flowers. She watched as Raven downed her first shot, widened her eyes and grabbed another, shoving it towards Octavia. The younger girl smiled and shrugged, as if she was clearing herself of any of the previous week's stress, and downed the liquid quickly.

"_Holy shit! That's amazing Raven! Clarke, you've got to try this._"

The blonde nodded and tilted the contents of the glass into her mouth, feeling her own eyes widening in surprise. It did indeed taste amazing, and the three girls quickly polished off the second round Raven had brought back with her. Clarke chuckled and turned her shot glass over on the tray.

"_That's going to be dangerous guys, let's keep in mind we all have places to be tomorrow._"

Raven rolled her eyes at the blonde, and Octavia just winked as she got up to make her run to the bar. After a couple beats of silence, Clarke turned her attention to the brunette seated adjacent to her. Raven had an unreadable expression on, and her eyes were focused on the upstairs section that overlooked the dance floor. Clarke followed her gaze, and landed on an older woman with stunningly sharp features. She wore a fitted grey pantsuit, and was lazily bringing a drink to her mouth.

"_Earth to Reyes, you're beginning to drool_."

Raven jumped slightly at Clarke's words, and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"_That's Anya Woods. She's the older Woods sister. I honestly didn't expect either of them to be here tonight_."

Clarke glanced at the woman again, barely catching the pointed smirk she sent at raven's blushing figure.

"_Is her sister up there_?"

Raven scanned the balcony quickly.

"_I don't see her up there, she's probably busy at another one of their businesses_."

Clarke tilted her head slightly as she watched Anya lean back and whisper something to a man beside her. He nodded curtly before disappearing.

"_You didn't tell me her name._"

Clarke smirked at the obviously flustered brunette.

"_I didn't know you were doing a goddamn report on them Griffin. Her name's -_"

Raven was interrupted by Octavia huffing over to the booth, balancing three glasses in her hands.

"_Good fucking luck up there Griffin, it's a battlefield._"

She set the drinks down and took a long sip of hers before chuckling.

"_This place has to have the best damn drinks I've ever had_."

The three girls spent a bit conversing over their drinks, working up the courage to join the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Once they did Clarke was happily buzzed, and was able to let her body flow smoothly with the music. The girls took turns dancing on and with each other, and eventually breathlessly made their way back to their booth. Not seconds after they settled back in, the man Clarke saw the mysterious Woods sister conversing with earlier appeared. His hands were behind him, chest puffed out in a display of domination. His black dress shirt had a name embroidered onto it, **Gustus**. After the girls quieted and turned towards him, he looked directly at Raven.

"_You, what are your names._"

Raven looked from Octavia to Clarke and took a quick swallow before answering.

"_Well, uh, my name is Raven Reyes. My friends are Octavia Blake, and Clarke Griffin._"

The mountain of a man considered this for a moment before shifting his broad stance, extending the arm that was previously hidden behind him and bringing a tray of more lightly colored shots into view.

"_Ms. Woods noticed your glasses were empty, yours in particular Ms. Reyes. Enjoy your night with us ladies_."

He placed the tray on the table before turning swiftly and walking towards the stairs, leaving Raven to gape after him, her blush returning. Clarke nudged her gently before taking one of the shots for herself.

"_Looks like one of us got noticed at least_."

Raven emptied one of the glasses before playfully sticking her tongue out at Clarke and shaking the blush from her face.

"_One of us had to, you and Blake are fucking useless_."

**Lots of description I know, but I had to set the scene! We meet our lovely Commander in the next chapter, so please stay tuned! All feedback is appreciated :)**


	3. Enter: Lexa Woods

"_Okay I'm going to get us some waters, do you think you two can survive until I get back?_"

Clarke stood in front of the two brunettes slumped in the booth. Octavia was deep into a third drunk dial to Lincoln, and Raven was sending a sloppy wink towards the blonde.

"_You got it prin -_ "

She paused to hiccup.

"_-cess_."

Clarke rolled her eyes before turning towards the bar, taking a moment to steady herself. The girls were nearing the end of their night out, and with the combination of floral shots and subtle mixed drinks, the blonde's head was swimming. She shakily made her way to the bar, narrowly avoiding a collision with a passing waiter. Soon the blonde was handed three glasses of ice water, and she carefully turned back towards their booth, her entire being focused on balancing the glasses in her arms. Just as she started her journey back towards the waiting girls, Clarke found herself slamming into another body, sending the contents back onto her dress and the glasses crashing to the ground.

" _Jesus christ, try opening your eyes next time._"

Clarke gaped at the woman she had crashed into. She was stunning, even with the anger radiating off of her. Dressed in a white button down shirt, tucked loosely into fitted black dress pants, the brunette was easily one of the most intimidating people in the club. Clarke snapped out of her daze, quickly bending down to gather the scattered pieces of glass off the floor.

"_I'm so sorry, I thought I could get them to my booth without a tray. I'm not usually this out of it, it's been a long night._"

Clarke looked up from the ground, her ocean blue eyes locking onto the stranger's emerald ones. Anger washed off the taller woman's face immediately as she knelt beside clarke.

"_You should have a waiter clean that up, you could cut yourself…_"

Clarke heard the unspoken question at the end of the sentence and answered on instinct.

"_Clarke, and the waiters have been running back and forth all night, I can handle this._"

The brunette smirked slightly before letting her eyes travel over the blonde, landing on the wet spot on the front of her form fitting dress. She felt a blush creep across her face, hearing Clarke clear her throat softly.

"_Napkins, we need napkins._"

Clarke raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up abruptly and gestured to her dress.

"_Oh, this can wait. We were planning on leaving soon anyways._"

Scooping up the remainder of the glass and carefully placing it in a nearby wastebasket, Clarke turned back to the mystery woman.

"_The least I can do before I go is buy you a drink for crashing into you, Ms.._"

The brunette waved her hand slightly.

"_Don't worry about it, I was calling it a night soon as well. And my name's Lexa, Lexa Wo-_"

Her words were cut off by a high pitched screeching, coming from the direction of the band that had abruptly stopped playing. Covering their ears, the two girls turned toward the stage, falling silent at what they saw. A man dressed in a blue and grey leather jacket was standing behind the microphone, the lead singer of the band held at gunpoint beside him.

"_Anya and Lexa Woods, I come bearing a very important message. It's in your best interest to listen carefully, or else your friend Luna here gets it._"

Clarke turned slightly to Lexa, registering the flare of her nostrils as she clenched her fists at her side.

" _It seems as if your dear mother and father have decided to skip out on a deal with my boss, and she's unhappy to say the least. She is however, willing to make a deal, which is very rare. She wants your family to make good on their end of the deal, and she could care which one of you does it._"

The man paused for a second, searching the crowd before his eyes landed on Lexa.

"_I wouldn't keep her waiting long though, patience is not in her vocabulary. I'll be leaving now, it would be unwise to follow me out, I did not come alone._"

He lowered his gun from the singer's temple, and started retreating slowly. Clarke caught the image of a glass falling from the club's second story just as the man was turning his back, and inhaled sharply. As soon as the glass hit the ground, the club erupted. She saw the man turn with his gun drawn, firing blindly into the crowd, and she felt bodies surge past her towards the exit. She saw the man from earlier, Gustus, draw his own gun and try to get a clear shot on the man amidst the chaos. Her mind flashed to Raven and Octavia, knowing they were in no state to navigate the mob. Just as she turned to run in the direction of their booth, she felt a hand clasp her wrist.

"_Where the hell are you going?!_"

Clarke shook off Lexa's hand.

"_My friends, I can't leave them!_"

Green eyes flashed from concern to pleading.

"_I'm sure they can make it out without you, we need to go._"

Clarke shook her head slightly before turning on her heel, taking off toward the booth. She vaguely registered the exasperated sigh from the brunette behind her as she jogged after her. The blonde hesitated for a second, catching sight of their empty booth. She scanned the area around it, and spotted both Raven and Octavia huddled underneath the table. Just as she opened her mouth to call out to them, she felt someone crash into her side, sending her forcefully to the ground. Her head connected with the tile, sending a sickening crack into the air. The last thing Clarke saw before darkness enveloped her vision were green eyes, searching hers desperately.

"_I still don't understand why you insisted on dragging her back here. Dropping her at a hospital would've been easier for everyone._"

Clarke opened her eyes slightly, furrowing her brow at the ache in her head. She wasn't at her apartment, her bedroom didn't allow this much sunlight to get into the room at any time of the day, she was anything but a morning person. Sitting up slightly, the blonde listened to the hushed conversation taking place outside the room she was in.

"_She would have woken up completely alone and confused in a hospital. I didn't want that to happen._"

A light scoff sounded before the first voice spoke again.

"_And waking up in the bedroom of a complete stranger is any better?_"

There was a beat of silence before the second voice spoke again.

"_Give it a rest Anya, last night was hard enough on the both of us._"

Clarke inhaled sharply as a flood of memories of the night before flashed through her mind, and she realized suddenly that she had never gotten to her friends. Ignoring the black spots that danced across her vision, the blonde pulled herself out of bed. Her dress lay in a folded pile on a chair nearby, and she glanced down to find herself dressed in loose sweats and a tank top. Ignoring the blush that crept up her neck at the idea of someone else dressing her, she dug her phone out from her purse that was resting against the chair. A wave of nausea washed over her as she realized it was dead.

"_You should be resting, you took a nasty fall last night._"

The blonde spun around, her eyes landing on the brunette leaning against the doorframe.

"_My friends, Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake, I never got to them._"

Lexa stepped forward, uncrossing her arms.

"_They're okay. There were no casualties last night thankfully._"

Clarke let out a breath and sat hesitantly on the arm of the chair.

"_You didn't have to bring me back to your place._"

The brunette smirked lightly.

"_Should I have left you on the floor of my club?_"

Clarke rolled her eyes, flinching at the resulting ache. Lexa noticed, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"_You do have a pretty serious concussion Clarke, you should lay back down._"

The blonde hesitated, taking a tentative step towards the bed.

"_Fine, but just for a little while, they'll be worried about me."_

The brunette nodded, happy with the compromise. Clarke let out a sigh once she was settled back in bed. Her mind raced with questions, and she knew she should have headed home the moment she woke up, but something told her to trust the brunette seated on the edge of the bed. The blonde let her eyes close slowly, her headache getting the best of her. Her questions would have to wait.

**Okay so things are going to start picking up from here.. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Goat Cheese & Getting To Know You

The sun was setting by the time Clarke woke again, the ache in her head significantly less prominent. She turned over, noticing that her phone had been placed on a charger. The blonde grabbed it, groaning at the amount of notifications that appeared. Raven and Octavia were on the verge of calling the police it seemed, and her boss was waiting for an explanation for today's absence. Clarke ran a hand through her hair, opting to send the girls a simple text to buy her some time.

_**I'm okay, I'll come to O's later and explain. - C**_

She turned her phone off before any more notifications could come through and stood up, making her way to the cracked door. Clarke made her way down the hallway, her eyes lingering on a few framed pieces of art as she went. Whoever owned them enjoyed landscapes, forests in particular. The hallway led to a short staircase, and Clarke trailed her fingers along the polished banister as she made her way down them. Once she was clear of the last step, she turned the corner and stopped short. Lexa was sitting hunched over on a beige couch staring at her laptop, gripping a steaming mug tightly. Clarke let her eyes linger on the brunette a moment, sensing the obvious tension in her frame, before clearing her throat. Lexa turned her head sharply, features softening as she caught the blonde's eyes.

"_How do you feel?_"

Clarke sighed and moved closer to the couch.

"_Like a million bucks._"

The brunette rolled her eyes and nodded her head towards the armchair next to the couch.

" _You can sit, I'm sure you have questions._"

Clarke took a seat, watching as Lexa closed her laptop and set the mug down on the glass coffee table.

"_I guess I'll start by going back to the beginning. You're Lexa Woods, correct?_"

Lexa nodded.

"_Your sister is Anya Woods?_"

Another nod.

"_And you two own the club that a lunatic opened fire in last night?_"

The brunette tensed her jaw before answering.

"_Among other places, yes, we own Grounders_."

Clarke softened her tone before her next question.

"_Do you know what he was talking about when he mentioned the deal your parents made?_"

Lexa looked away quickly, her gaze settling on the steam coming off her drink.

"_Not at all. My parents have never been anything but generous and kind, and are much too smart to get mixed up in anything that would tarnish their reputations._"

Clarke decided to steer clear of pressing Lexa any further about her parents, sensing the defensive tone in her voice. A few beats of silence passed before she spoke again.

"_Well, thank you for helping me, but I should go. I don't want to become any more of a burden than I have been._"

The brunette looked up quickly, a hint of disappointment flashing across her face.

"_You're not a burden Clarke, I did what any decent person would do. In fact, I was going to offer you a proper meal once you woke up since you haven't eaten all day. However, if you would like me to arrange a ride home for you I can do that as well._"

Clarke took note of the hopeful pause before Lexa's offer of transportation home, and shifted in her seat. She really should go, Octavia and Raven were already going to be furious with her lack of communication. She also knew that she would need to visit her workplace to explain the situation to her boss in person, lest she lose her job. Every rational part of Clarke's brain told her to get up and accept the ride home, but the blonde didn't move. Instead, she watched Lexa fiddle with the fibers of the blanket draped over her legs as she waited for her response. Finally, deciding against her better judgement, Clarke spoke.

"_I could eat._"

A small smile graced the brunette's lips before she stood up, tossing the blanket back onto the couch.

"_How do you feel about pizza?_"

Less than an hour later Clarke was leaning against the island in Lexa's spacious kitchen, watching the brunette peek into her oven.

"_You know we could've just ordered pizza, you didn't have to go to this much trouble._"

Lexa waved the comment off absentmindedly as she removed the pizza from the oven, placing it onto a wooden board to cool.

"_No pizza place nearby makes my famous goat cheese and tomato pie. You'll never look at another pizza the same way after tonight_."

Clarke chuckled as the brunette threw her a playful wink, placing a slice onto the plate in front of her. Lexa picked their plates up, moving towards a small table near the island.

"_Normally I'd offer you a drink, but I think you're better off with water._"

The blonde moved her hand to her temple, grazing the bump that had formed under her hair.

"_I will agree with you on that argument._"

She took a bite of her slice, fighting back a moan of pleasure as her eyes fluttered shut. She could practically feel Lexa's smirk before she opened her eyes back up, but she kept her focus on the pizza.

"_So, you know a little bit about me. It's only fair that you tell me about yourself._"

Clarke swallowed the food in her mouth and shifted in her seat, propping her head up on her fist.

"_Well, I grew up in Australia, Brisbane to be specific._"

Lexa looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"_Uh, I lived with my mom and dad until they divorced a few years ago. My dad moved to the states and took an engineering job in New York. I stayed with my mom for a while, but I had to come to New York two years ago. She stayed behind._"

The brunette tilted her head to the side slightly.

"_Had to?_"

Clarke grimaced, taking a particularly deep breath.

"_Well, my dad passed away. I didn't have to come, but it felt wrong to let strangers handle his things. It also felt wrong not to have a funeral, so I came here and planned one. I meant to go back home after the funeral, but I met Octavia and Raven about a week after. They pulled me out of a really dark place, and helped me realize I had more for me here than i did waiting for me back home. Octavia got me a job at her brother's office, so I've just been here ever since._"

Lexa chose not to press the blonde about her family history, sensing her discomfort. She took a small bite of pizza before commenting.

"_You got attached._"

Clarke sat back, unsure of whether she should be defensive or not.

"_Is that a bad thing?_"

The brunette hummed lightly, thinking for a second.

"_I guess that depends on who you're asking._"

Clarke considered the answer for a moment before turning her attention back to her food, signalling an end to the conversation.

It didn't take long for the pair to finish their meal, having fallen into a comfortable silence after the brunette's cryptic answer. Lexa stood up, moving to grab their empty plates. Before Clarke could realize what she was doing her hand shot out, resting on Lexa's and keeping her from picking up her dish. The brunette looked at their hands before moving her gaze to the blonde, and Clarke felt heat creep up her neck under Lexa's emerald eyes.

"_You cooked, let me help before I leave._"

She took her plate and water glass into her hands, following the brunette back into the kitchen. Lexa turned the sink on and passed a soap doused sponge to Clarke. They worked side by side in silence, sharing the work evenly between each other. Every so often their arm would brush against each other and they would share a small glance, causing Clarke's heartbeat to quicken. Soon, the blonde found herself standing in the Lexa's living room. She had gathered her phone and purse up, and changed back into her blue dress from the night before, deciding to leave the borrowed clothes behind. Lexa leaned against the back of the couch, watching Clarke shift her weight from one foot to the other across from her.

"_I really should be going now_."

The brunette took a step closer.

"_I'll call you a car_."

Clarke glanced at Lexa's lips, involuntarily taking a step closer herself.

"_I'm capable of ordering myself a ride Woods, concussion or not._"

Lexa smirked, stepping forward again, inches away from the Blonde.

"_I don't doubt that Griffin, but it wouldn't cost you anything to let me pick up my phone and call a car._"

Clarke swallowed roughly.

"_Thank you for the offer, and for everything today, but I can't ask any more of you._"

She stepped around Lexa, making her way to the front door. She was stopped short by a hand on her arm as she reached for the doorknob.

"_I want to see you again Clarke_."

Lexa quickly backtracked, not wanting clarke to think she was making a demand rather than a request.

"_Not to assume that you want to as well of course. I mean, I just know that I do, and I'll have some free time since we're closing Grounders to conduct an investigation. I mean we hardly got the chance to know each other, but if you don't want to I completely understand and don't hold-_ "

The brunette's ineloquent rambling was cut off by a soft pair of lips against her own. Clarke had closed the distance between them, letting her purse fall to the floor beside her. Lexa pulled the blonde closer by her hips, breathing in the subtle perfume that still lingered on her skin from the night before. Ignoring the Clarke deepened the kiss, feeling Lexa's tongue graze her bottom lip. The kiss carried a heat that was intoxicating to the both of them, and Clarke allowed herself to get lost for a moment in the taller woman's arms. When Lexa's tongue pushed against her bottom lip, asking her for permission to enter, Clarke took a step back. She took a second to catch her breath before connecting her eyes with Lexa's. Green eyes heavy with lust looked back at her, concern vaguely etched on her face. Clarke gave her a reassuring smile before gathering her purse back up and opening Lexa's front door. Before the blonde closed the door, she turned back, and Lexa almost missed the small smirk that graced her swollen pink lips.

"_I left my number on top of your clothes on the bed. I want to see you again too Lexa._"

**We love a good Clexa kiss. I was thinking of writing the next chapter in Lexa's POV, we'll see if I follow through with that. As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Important Author's Note

Hey there, sweet prince here!

First off, I sincerely apologize for my long absence.. Life kind of got in the way, and I hope anyone still interested in this fic can forgive me.

With that out of the way, I wanted to put it out there that I fully intend on continuing this fic, and am even going to make it up to y'all with a new chapter!

For anyone still interested in reading my little story, any comments or messages letting me know what you love or hate about the story are always appreciated.

Also, let me know what you guys want to see happen in this story. I love incorporating suggestions into my work.

So, without further ado, I give you chapter five! Stick with me kids, I won't let you down.

\- SJG


	6. Deals With The Devil

Lexa sighed as she watched the door click shut in front of her, barely having a second to catch her breath before her phone jolted her out of her own head. Digging the device out of her pocket, the brunette glanced at the caller ID and rolled her eyes before pressing the answer button.

"_Find something else to chew me out about Anya?_"

A sharp huff on the other end of the phone pulled a smirk from the corners of Lexa's mouth.

"_I could care less about your ditzy friend right now Alexandria. I'm on my way over from Grounders, we need to talk._"

The brunette's smile thinned out immediately as she recognized the tense tone that her sister was using.

"_What's going on? Did they find anything out?_"

There was a beat of silence from Anya's end.

"_Just have the door unlocked for me, I'm almost there._"

Lexa pulled the phone away from her ear, watching as her sister's face disappeared from the screen. Taking a second to double check the locks on her front door, the brunette moved into her living room. She busied herself by folding the blanket she had been using earlier into a neat square, placing it on top of the couch gently. As she straightened the pillows on the armchair near the couch, the brunette paused to catch the gentle scent of Clarke's perfume. The vanilla scent calmed her instantly, and the brunette found herself lost in thoughts of the blonde woman whose body had been pressed into her own moments before. Specifically thoughts of Clarke's lips pressed against hers, and the husk of the blonde woman's voice as she whispered the brunette's name into her ear.

'_Snap out of it kid, I have news_."

Lexa's head jerked up, the pillow she was clutching falling lamely back onto the cushion. Anya tossed her jacket and keys onto the back of the couch and strode briskly into the kitchen. Lexa followed cautiously, taking a seat at the bar directly facing the bent form of her sister. The older girl cursed harshly under her breath as she rustled through the cabinets next to the brunette's fridge.

"_If you told me what you were looking for it might take less than an eternity for you to find it."_

Lexa's offer was brushed off with a quick wave, as Anya moved her search to the cabinet above the fridge. Releasing a sigh of victory, the older girl pulled down one of Lexa's more expensive bottles of whiskey and set it down between them before quickly twisting the top off to take a hearty draw of the liquid. Lexa raised an eyebrow and shook her head as her sister held the bottle out to her.

"_Anya, what's going on? What did you find out from Lincoln at Grounders?"_

Anya hissed shortly through her teeth and rolled the cap of the bottle between her fingers before locking eyes with Lexa.

"_The police haven't been able to pin down who exactly the man was that opened fire, but they're confident that they know who sent him._"

The brunette shifted in her seat slightly, willing her sister to continue.

"_Azgeda_."

The name sent a jolt of shock through Lexa, her body betraying her usual need for composure as a gasp escaped her lips. A short eternity went by before the younger sister found her voice.

"_Azgeda? That can't be right. I haven't seen Costia since-"_

Her sentence was cut short as Anya set the bottle down harshly.

"_This is bigger than her Alexandria, she wouldn't have had the authority to orchestrate this kind of stunt._"

She paused to take another swig of the dark liquid before continuing.

"_You know as well as I do who planned this._"

The brunette leaned forward, bitterly uttering a single word before bringing the bottle to her own lips.

"_Nia_."

Lexa woke with a start, a slight sheen of sweat coating her tan skin. Taking a second to control her breathing, the brunette looked around her living room and allowed her mind to catch up with her body. Her sister was snoring lightly, curled into the armchair beside the couch Lexa had dozed off on. The pair had spent the better part of the night going over any information to help them better understand their situation. Glancing at the clock situated above her television, the brunette registered that it was slightly past three in the morning. She had only slept for an hour before her nerves got the best of her, as they did most nights. Lexa stood slowly and grabbed the file they had been pouring over. Thankfully their close friend Lincoln was the lead detective on the case, and Anya easily convinced him to bend the rules and lend it to them for the night. She gently tossed a blanket over her sister's sleeping form as she padded upstairs, eager to read over the details on her own. Once her bedroom door was softly closed behind her, the brunette flicked her bedside lamp on, and sat down heavily on the edge of her bed. A quiet flutter caught Lexa's attention as she opened the folder, and her eyes were drawn to a scrap of paper that was settling on the ground next to her. Confusion hit the brunette briefly as she leaned down to grab the paper, before a familiar vanilla scent washed over her. A small smile graced Lexa's lips while she read the note scrawled hastily beneath a number.

_**Clarke Griffin, sorry if my forehead cracked your tile. **_

Lexa added the Blonde's number to her contact list, her thumb briefly hovering over the option to create a new message. She meant to contact the girl shortly after she left, at least to make sure she had arrived home safely. Her unoccupied hand found its way to the pile of clothes the number had been resting on, and she absentmindedly pulled them into her lap. Surely Clarke was asleep by now, and from what Lexa could tell it would take more than one text to rouse her. She typed out a quick text, deleted it, and repeated the process a couple more times before hastily pressing send.

**Lexa: Hey, just checking in to make sure you got home safe, or wherever you were going. I would've checked in earlier, but I got busy, sorry. Oh, it's Lexa by the way.**

**Lexa: Lexa Woods.**

Lexa grimaced at her ability to fumble a simple text before setting her phone on the nightstand, and turning her attention back to the folder lying open beside her. From what Anya had explained to her so far, their parents had made most of their fortune years ago through a deal with the leader of a dangerously powerful gang known as Azgeda. Lexa was painfully familiar with the gang and Nia, their leader through past personal experience. It was no surprise that the gang would pull a stunt like this to grab their family's attention, but it was a surprise to the sisters that their parents would have any ties to such a dangerous group. Lexa's parents had yet to be located, and in turn the details of the supposed deal they made remained shrouded in mystery. The couple had gone on a retreat a few months back, essentially falling off the face of the earth. This wasn't a cause for alarm at the time though, Lexa spent many months growing up alone with only her sister to care for her while her parents travelled. It was the fact that now, amidst the interest the shooting generated, not even the couple's longtime personal assistant could find a way to connect with them. Running a hand through her hair, the brunette decided that the next day she would ask Anya to pay a visit to Titus and prod him for any more information he might have. She was never particularly fond of dealing with her parent's assistant, and Anya was much better at keeping her temper in check around him. Lexa's train of thought was stalled once more by the harsh buzz of her phone. Clarke's name flashed onto the screen, signifying a welcome distraction.

**C: I figured you were very busy doing important nightclub owner things of course. Oh, it's Clarke by the way.**

**C: Clarke Griffin.**

Lexa smirked at the message's sarcastic end, answering without hesitation.

**L: Should I apologize for waking you with my last message, or are you finding it hard to sleep with that goose egg on your head?**

**C: Funny, but I was actually working on a couple projects for my boss I had meant to finish earlier today. What's your excuse?**

**L: You'll learn fast that I have pretty crappy sleeping habits. Where do you work?**

**C: A little used bookshop on Main, I doubt you've heard of it. Blake's Books? It's not my dream job or anything, but it pays the bills.**

Lexa flipped the case file closed for the night, turning her full attention to the conversation.

**L: I can't say I have, but now I have a reason to check it out. Maybe we could meet for lunch this week?**

**C: Unfortunately the only place to eat close enough to go on my break closed down last week, maybe dinner instead?**

**L: Of course, we could go out or I could throw something together here. I'm not sure I should trust any suggestions you have for restaurants. **

**C: I'll pretend that wasn't offensive since I wouldn't mind sampling another one of your culinary creations. That pizza was the first meal I've had in weeks that didn't come out of a box.**

**L: You poor thing. How about dinner at my place Friday?**

**C: Deal. Fortunately for me, my sleeping habits are usually better than my eating habits and it's way past my bedtime. Goodnight Woods, get some sleep.**

**L: Goodnight Clarke, eat a real breakfast.**

Lexa placed her phone back on the nightstand and switched off the lamp. Her mind was a mass of questions and fear, but none of the anxieties could seem to break past the wall that her conversation with Clarke had created. For the first time in months, Lexa slept peacefully with the lingering scent of vanilla in the air

So, just a chapter giving a little more insight to the Woods family and their ties with Azgeda. I'll get more into Lexa's past soon, but as you can probably tell Costia will be a key part in why Lexa is already familiar with the gang. Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. The One With The Friendly Dinner

**Hi friends, I felt really bad about my hiatus so I decided to post two chapters today! Enjoy!**

Clarke's week had dragged by painfully slow. After leaving Lexa's apartment she had raced over to Octavia's and spent the better part of the night fielding questions and apologizing profusely for her disappearance. Her friends were right to be angry at her for worrying them, but eventually their curiosity got the better of them and Clarke spent the rest of the night convincing them that nothing had happened or was going to happen between her and Lexa Woods. Her conversation later that night with the Woods sister in question gave her something to look forward to the rest of the week thankfully, though the anticipation did little to combat her mundane workdays. When her alarm went off on friday morning, she had sent a quick text to Lexa confirming their dinner plans and asking where she should be driving to. It wasn't until her lunch break hit that she received an uncharacteristically curt response,bringing with it apprehensive thoughts about following through with the evening. Halfway through typing a text that suggested that the pair reschedule, Clarke was startled by an impatient cough behind her.

"_Fuck Bell. At least shuffle your feet or something_."

Whirling around, the blonde shot a halfhearted glare at her boss. The taller man smirked and uncrossed his arms, leaning against the counter Clarke was situated behind.

"_Where's the fun in that princess?_"

Clarke wrinkled her nose in mock disgust at the nickname.

"_I was just letting you know that I was letting you take off early tonight. I heard you had a date._"

Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows and straightened a stack of books beside an ancient cash register.

"_It's not a date, it's dinner with a friend. Your sister has a big mouth."_

"_She means well. You've worked hard this week, take the offer."_

Clarke hopped up from her chair and threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"_Fine, fine. Tell Monty he needs to fix his inventory log before I come in tomorrow, I can't read half of the titles he logged._"

Bellamy brought a hand up to his hark hair in a salute before replacing her behind the counter.

"_See you tomorrow Griff, have fun on your date._"

"_It's not a date!_"

The blonde barely caught Bellamy's snort of amusement as the door jingled shut behind her.

Clarke fiddled with the cloth bag in her hand as she trudged slowly up the stairs leading to Lexa's apartment. She was typically a fairly confident person, but something about Lexa stirred her nerves. She repeatedly told herself that there was no reason to be nervous over dinner with a friend, but even her subconscious had trouble believing that. She was dressed in a casual pale yellow dress paired with her favorite sandals. Raven had helped her pick out an outfit that was neither date nor friendship specific, and yet she still felt like she should turn back to change into something more casual as she approached the Brunette's door. Just as Clarke raised her fist to knock, the door swung open and knocked her less than gracefully onto her ass.

"_Oh shit, my bad. Wrong time wrong place huh blondie?_"

Clarke recognized the older woman's voice instantly, and found herself looking up at the amused face of the older Woods sister.

"_It's Clarke. No worries, accidents happen._"

Lexa appeared in the doorway as Anya extended an arm to the younger blonde, helping her up.

"_Clarke, you're early._"

The blonde shrugged and checked the contents of her bag to verify they were intact before holding it out to Lexa.

"_I got off work early. Pre- dinner drinks?_"

The brunette took the bag, her hand grazing Clarke's.

"_Sounds good. I can see you've met my sister Anya, who was just leaving._"

The older blonde rolled her eyes and stepped towards the stairs before mumbling a quick goodbye to the pair.

"_You could've invited her to have a drink with us, I bought way too much wine for two people_."

Lexa shook her head briefly and stepped to the side, giving Clarke room to slip past her into the apartment.

"_She drinks enough of my alcohol already. I have plenty of wine here by the way, you didn't have to spend any money_."

Clarke smirked as the brunette brought her into a quick embrace, her skin tingling where olive fingers touched it.

"_So, what meal will I never be able to order anywhere else after tonight?_"

Green eyes glanced away from her.

"_To be honest, this week has been so crazy that I completely let tonight's menu slip my mind._"

Clarke leaned down to pull her wedges off, placing them beside the short row of shoes by the front door.

"_Does that mean we'll be utilizing my takeout knowledge after all_?"

To Lexa's credit she seemed to consider Clarke's offer before grimacing.

"_No, I'm sure I can think of something to whip up after a glass of wine to inspire me._"

Clarke shrugged as the brunette moved behind the kitchen bar and set to work uncorking one of the bottles.

"_Suit yourself then_ _Woods_."

Settling into a seat at the bar, Clarke took a second to let her eyes unabashedly travel over Lexa's figure while the brunette was occupied. It seemed that the taller woman had a very specific style, sleek and composed. Tonight she was wearing form fitting black dress pants, and a garnet colored button up with the sleeves pushed up to expose her toned forearms. Clarke let her eyes linger a second too long on the bit of collarbone the brunette's shirt had shifted to reveal, and Lexa had to clear her throat softly to get her attention.

"_Oh, thank you._"

Heat crept up the side of the blonde's face as she accepted the glass of wine Lexa held out to her, and she grimaced inwardly at the smirk the brunette sent her before taking a sip. After pouring her own glass, Lexa joined her at the bar.

"_How are you doing? Your head certainly looks better._"

Clarke unconsciously brushed a hand over the receding bruise on her temple.

"_I'm fine, you get used to bumps and bruises when you're as clumsy as I am._"

Lexa chuckled, the sound drawing a smile out of Clarke as she took another sip of her wine.

"_How much trouble did I end up getting you into with your friends?_"

"_Oh they were fine, I think they were more upset when I had to tell them our dinner tonight was just a friendly get together_."

Clarke watched the brunette bite her bottom lip hesitantly.

"_Hm, friendly?_"

The heat returned to Clarke's cheeks as Lexa's eyes trailed over her slowly.

"_Well, I didn't want to make any assumptions just because we kissed. That's gotten me in trouble before._"

Clarke brushed her leg slowly and deliberately against Lexa's.

"_Unless, you've already made the same assumption, of course._"

The brunette parted her lips slightly, an answer on the tip of her tongue, but was cut off by a harsh ringtone. Lexa pulled her phone from her back pocket and tensed instantly as she read the caller ID.

"_I'm sorry, I have to get this. I wouldn't if it wasn't important, and it should only take-_"

Clarke placed her hand on the brunette's forearm, silencing her with a reassuring smile.

"_Go ahead Lexa, I don't mind._"

Lexa set her wine glass down and slipped away with one last apologetic grimace, leaving Clarke alone downstairs. The blonde busied herself with adjusting her dress and refilling her glass, anything to keep her from listening in on the brunette's conversation as her voice carried down the stairs. After a couple of minutes Clarke found herself roaming around the living room, taking in the little details here and there that made the space Lexa's. She found herself drawn to one spot in particular, a bookcase that didn't quite match the other furniture, tucked into the corner of the room. A mixture of pictures and knick knacks lined the shelves, each item covered in a thin sheet of dust. Clarke recognized Lexa and Anya in most of the photos, while other frames held images of various landscapes alone. The only book Clarke could see was a journal bound in leather, an intricate symbol stamped onto its front. It was the only thing on the shelf that was free of dust, and Clarke couldn't help but trace the symbol on its cover curiously. She made a mental note to casually bring up the shelf with Lexa when she returned, before a frustrated exclamation accompanied by the slam of a door upstairs sent her scrambling towards the couch. Lexa descended the stairs seconds later, her previously bright eyes clouded with thought.

"_Sorry about that, my phone never seems to stop ringing lately with this damn investigation._"

Clarke took a sip from her glass and watched as Lexa gathered her own drink and the open bottle, joining her on the couch.

"_It's not a problem. Do you want to talk about it? I couldn't help but notice that didn't seem like a pleasant conversation._"

Lexa hesitated, clearly conflicted at the prospect of looking any less composed than she already was. Clarke moved closer to the brunette, placing her hand on her thigh.

"_I won't make you, but it's nice to have someone to share your stress with sometimes._"

The brunette's eyes lingered on Clarke's hand for a moment as she drained her glass before setting it on the coffee table.

"_It's been a week since the incident at Grounders, and the police haven't gotten any further in their investigation than naming a local gang's kingpin as a suspect. Nia is her name, leader of Azgeda, and she claims my parents made a business deal with her years ago and failed to follow through on their end of things_."

Clarke waited patiently as Lexa refilled her glass before continuing.

"_My parents went on a retreat earlier this year, and nobody can get a hold of them. Anya and I have tried all their usual resorts and private locations without luck, and their personal assistant is completely useless. Without their side of the story the police can't put together a case, let alone begin to locate Nia. I wasn't worried about them at first, they've disappeared for much longer before, but they've always at least answered one of our calls. I have no idea how worried to be now, and it feels like we've just been going around in circles all week._"

Clarke took a second to digest the new information, quickly storing questions in the back of her mind for a better time. She couldn't relate to being threatened by a mafia esque group, but she certainly knew what it was like to feel powerless in a tense situation. Her mind briefly replayed a phone call she received two years and three months earlier from her mother informing her that her father had been murdered in his own home. She never received a person or reason responsible for ripping her father from her life so suddenly, and she could only imagine the scenarios running through Lexa's head. Suddenly desperate to give the brunette some peace of mind, Clarke spoke without thinking.

"_I might know someone who can help you get more information._"

Lexa shifted on the couch to look expectantly at Clarke, and the blonde knew she would be in trouble with a hot headed engineer in the near future.

"_A friend of mine, Raven, she's gifted when it comes to technology. I guess you could say hacking is a favorite past time of hers._"

Clarke took it as a small victory when a smirk graced Lexa's lips.

"_I appreciate the thought Clarke, but I don't want to drag you any further into this than I have already._"

Clarke considered Lexa's answer for a moment.

"_Just let me mention it to her, you're not dragging me into anything._"

Lexa agreed to Clarke's suggestion with a silent nod, before moving a bit further into her space. Clarke fought to keep the heat from returning to her cheeks as she watched the brunette's hand move to mimic hers, which hadn't moved from Lexa's thigh.

"_I didn't intend on our conversation topic to turn so heavy tonight, but I'm glad I got that off my chest. Thank you Clarke._"

Clarke sensed the need for a change of subject, and decided to push the conversation in a risky direction, where the pair had left off before the phone call.

"_You never answered my question before Woods, concerning tonight._"

Clarke watched Lexa's eyes darken a shade as she leaned forward, sending a wave of subtle cologne into the blonde's nose.

"_Haven't I though?_"

Biting her lip gently, Clarke remained immobile as Lexa took her wine glass from her hand to place it beside hers on the coffee table.

"_Is it also safe to assume neither of us are thinking about dinner anymore?_"

**Fair warning, the next chapter will contain a large amount of smut. We all knew it was coming okay?**


	8. Leverage

Lexa felt her pulse flutter as Clarke surged forward to close the distance between them. Deciding against a snarky response to the Blonde's comment , Lexa circled her arms around Clarke's waist to pull her into her waiting lap. A sigh of content slipped from between the blonde's lips as she busied her hands in the hair at the base of the brunette's neck. Clarke tasted like red wine and vanilla, a combination that Lexa quickly decided she would never get enough of. Gently biting the blonde's bottom lip, Lexa let her hands travel down to the fringe of Clarke's dress. Her fingers lingered at the hem of the other girl's dress for a moment, silently asking for permission to continue. Clarke thrust her hips forward into Lexa roughly in response, prompting her to push the yellow fabric up and grip the pale thigh it exposed. Lexa felt Clarke's hands move to unbutton her shirt and pull if off of her, tossing it behind the couch. Growling softly, Lexa brushed blonde waves to the side so she could start laying claim to Clarke's waiting neck. The brunette savored the whine she earned as her tongue came into contact with the blonde's pulse point.

"_Lex, fuck, can we-_"

Clarke's sentence trailed off into a heavy groan when Lexa nipped lightly at her collarbone.

"_What was that Griffin?_"

Lexa's smug smirk was quickly wiped from her face as Clarke leaned forward, ocean eyes clouded with lust.

"_Bedroom, now._"

She quickly gripped the underside of Clarke's thighs as she stood, giving the blonde a moment to wrap her legs securely around her waist. Getting up the stairs was an agonizingly slow process, and Lexa cursed herself multiple times for insisting on having a two story apartment. Clarke didn't seem to mind the journey though, taking advantage of the time to suck and nip various sensitive spots on the brunette's neck. Finally reaching her bedroom, Lexa kicked the door open before tossing Clarke gently onto her bed. Lexa moved to climb on top of the blonde, but a gentle hand pressed against her exposed abdomen to stop her.

"_Is something wrong? Are you okay?_"

Lexa searched the blonde's face for any apprehension before she registered the mischievous smirk on her swollen lips.

"_Stay there. Let me undress both of us._"

Lexa nodded dumbly, watching as Clarke slowly began to undo the row of buttons that ran down the front of her dress. The thin article of clothing was quickly discarded, and Lexa's legs trembled slightly at the sight of the blonde kneeling half naked on her bed. Lexa let her eyes slowly rake over Clarke's perfect figure,suddenly desperate to memorize every inch of exposed flesh.

"_God, you're perfect._"

Clarke smirked as the words slipped from Lexa's lips, reaching behind her to unclasp her black lace bra.

"_No need to butter me up Woods, my clothes are already off._"

Lexa ignored the quip, fighting the urge to rush forward as Clarke's bra joined the yellow dress on her bedroom floor. Instead she watched, stock still, as the blonde inched forward to rest her hands on her belt. The brunette's body itched with impatience as the other girl made quick work of her belt and pants. Once her own sports bra was discarded and Lexa was left standing in her briefs Clarke sat back to take in the brunette's body. Lexa shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously, until the blonde finally beckoned her forward with a single finger. She kicked her boxers off quickly before taking her place on the bed between Clarke's legs. With the last bit of self control she could muster, Lexa slowly pulled off the damp piece of fabric between her and the other girl's sex. Clarke inhaled sharply as she was exposed to the room's cold air while Lexa took in the soaked, swollen clit inches from her lips. The brunette flicked her eyes up, briefly making eye contact for a final confirmation of permission.

"_Please, fuck me Lexa. Fuck me._"

The blonde's accent had grown thicker with lust, and her desperate plea was all Lexa needed to surge forward and take Clarke's throbbing pussy into her mouth. Her tongue ran up and down the length of Clarke's center, dipping into its slick entrance methodically. Each ragged moan that tore out of the blonde's throat struck Lexa directly between her thighs. It wasn't until she flicked her tongue directly over the blonde's clit that she was able to draw her name out of the blonde in a husky whine. Lexa teased a couple slim fingers at Clarke's entrance, smirking as pale hips bucked towards her in response. Satisfied with the amount of teasing she had put the blonde through thus far, Lexa wrapped her left arm around one of the girl's quivering thighs for leverage as she thrust a couple fingers between Clarke's dripping folds. Lexa felt Clarke's nails dig into her shoulders as a colorful string of curses filled the air. Savoring the sight of the blonde's chest heaving beneath her, Lexa shifted her position to allow her to take one of clarke's erect nipples between her lips as she pumped her fingers rhythmically in and out of her. The brunette kept her pace even until she sensed the change in Clarke's body as she approached her orgasm. As the blonde began to chant her name between ragged breaths, Lexa increased her hand's movements in both pace and intensity. Lexa watched Clarke's orgasm hit her seconds later, the brunette failing to hold back a moan of her own as slick walls pulsed around her fingers. Careful not to overwhelm the blonde writhing beneath her, Lexa helped slowly and gently bring Clarke down with quick kisses wherever her lips could reach. Once Lexa felt Clarke's nails release their grip on her back and she was sure the blonde's breaths had evened out, she slipped her fingers from between the other girl's legs to examine the results of her efforts.

"_You know, in a way, I did rely on your opinion for dinner._"

Lexa smirked as Clarke let out a distracted hum.

"_We are eating out, aren't we?_"

The brunette dodged a swat aimed for the back of her head, prompting her to raise her hands in surrender. Clarke took the opportunity to shift the pair's position, pinning the brunette's arms above her.

"_I'm really going to enjoy shutting you up Woods._"

****

**...**

Flashes of heat lightning illuminated the midnight sky above Ontari as she strolled through a row of parked cars. Huffing in annoyance as her phone vibrated for the fourth time in an hour, she brought it quickly to her ear.

"_I said if I saw the damn plate I'd call you, what don't you understand about that?_"

Ontari ran her hand over the back of a parked jeep as she waited for a response.

"_Nia's patience is growing thin Ontari, she has asked me to remind you that you cannot afford to blow this assignment._"

A shudder passed through the brunette's body at the thought of facing the older woman's wrath.

"_Who is she looking for anyway? We already know the older one isn't here._"

Ontari ducked down in between two cars as a pair of headlights rolled past her.

"_She told us already Ontari, all she's looking for right now is-_"

"_Yeah yeah, leverage I know._"

A cream colored Volkswagen Beetle caught the brunette's eye as she finished her sentence. Taking a second to scan for any company, Ontari crept closer to study the car's plate. A rush of triumph flowed through her as she double checked the combination of letters and numbers.

"_I'll be back in twenty Emerson. Tell Nia she has her leverage._"

**...**

**Hi friends, I know this was a shorter chapter but I did my best to fit a lot of feelings into it. Also, I've been struggling with line breaks because, of course, so please forgive any skips between scenes. It's safe to assume I meant to put a line break but just couldn't figure it out. Enough of my rambling though, let me know what you think!**


	9. Hand In Hand

The smell of fresh coffee slowly beckoned Clarke from the deep sleep she had fallen into the night before. Willing the thick fog of sleep out of her head, the blonde took a moment to register surroundings that were quickly becoming more familiar. Clarke watched as circles of dust passed through the soft beams of light being filtered in by the room's cream curtains, not yet ready to step out of the peaceful bubble she had awoken in. Eventually, soft footsteps demanded the blonde's attention as Lexa appeared in the doorway dressed in a loose robe, a steaming mug in either hand.

"_I didn't expect you to be up just yet, was I too loud downstairs?_"

Clarke sat up to accept the mug Lexa held out to her, securing the comforter over her chest.

"_Not at all, my body just knows better than to miss an opportunity for fresh coffee._"

The brunette smirked as she sat beside Clarke, setting her own mug on the bedside table.

"_I was planning on making us breakfast since we didn't exactly get around to dinner last night. That is, if you have the time._"

Clarke scanned the room briefly, looking for her phone to check the time.

"_I'm sure I can make the time, I just need to check… Aha!_"

The blonde slipped out of the bed, bending to pull the device from underneath her discarded dress. She barely had a second to appreciate the feeling of Lexa's eyes travelling over her body before her phone screen illuminated.

**Missed Calls (3)- Bell**

Setting her mug beside Lexa's, Clarke opened her phone to call Bellamy back.

"_Griffin, thank God. Listen, don't hate me._"

Clarke let out a sigh at her friend's tone, feeling her chances of an intimate breakfast slowly slip away.

"_You need me at the store._"

"_Monty called out sick and I can't get the damn register working. I swear it's possessed this time._"

She glanced at Lexa, who had been watching the exchange passively.

"_I'll be there in twenty._"

Bellamy let out a string of thanks before Clarke ended the call. Sending an apologetic look to the brunette, she quickly began to gather her clothes from the floor.

"_I'm really sorry Lex, I have to take a raincheck on breakfast. That was work._"

Lexa gave the blonde a look of understanding as she watched her slip on her dress.

"_Did you drive here last night? I'd be more than happy to give you a ride, it would only take me a moment to get dressed._"

Clarke shook her head before the brunette had a chance to get up.

"_I drove, but thank you for the offer. I'm really sorry to leave in such a hurry, I promise I'd much rather stay here and-_"

A tan hand shot out to grip her wrist as she shuffled towards the doorway.

"_At least let me bring you lunch._"

Clarke smiled and leaned forward to press her lips quickly to Lexa's.

"_It's a date._"

_**… **__**.**_

"_I think this may be the end Bell._"

Clarke brought her hand up to rest on her friend's shoulder.

"_It can't be Clarke, she's been with me since the beginning._"

She rubbed her friend's shoulder patiently.

"_You know what needs to be done._"

Bellamy heaved a sigh, resting his forehead on the register.

"_I thought we had more time._"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the blonde patted the taller man's back.

"_I'll get the sign from the back, take a minute to say your goodbyes._"

Clarke slipped away in search of the store's emergency "Register Down"sign before she got roped into giving a eulogy. The jingle of the front door sounded as she was walking back to the counter, using her dress to wipe the dust from a laminated rectangle of paper.

"_Get a grip Bell, Jesus Christ. That thing was an eyesore anyway, right Clarke?"_

The blonde raised her hands, slipping past Octavia to place the sign in the store's window.

"_I'm not getting in the middle of a Blake battle._"

The younger Blake shrugged at Clarke's back, waiting for the blonde to turn around before letting a smirk spread across her face.

"_Bellamy, didn't you let Clarke off early yesterday?_"

Bellamy tore his gaze from the register briefly.

"_Yeah, you said she had that da-_"

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him in a silent warning before claiming her seat behind the counter.

"_-uh dinner, with a new friend._"

Octavia's brown eyes glistened with mischief, her next question causing Clarke to wince internally.

"_And Clarke, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Reyes and I suggest you wear that exact dress for the occasion?_"

Clarke felt a familiar heat creep into her cheeks before she could think of a response. Mentally cursing her body's inability to lie, the blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Go on then, get it out of your system._"

The brunette bounced on the balls of her feet giddily, giving Clarke a second to prepare for the inevitable interrogation. Miraculously, the front door swung open before the younger Blake sibling could further press Clarke for information. A tall man clad in full police attire strolled forward to join the group gathered at the desk.

"_Lincoln! You have no idea how glad I am to see you. Did news finally get out about our casualty this morning?_"

Lincoln leaned down to place a brief kiss on Octavia's cheek.

" _I'm actually here to meet Octavia, my shift just ended. Casualty?_"

Clarke gestured towards the register, Bellamy's arm still wrapped tightly around it.

"_Ah, it finally happened. I'm deeply sorry for your loss Bell._"

The blonde stifled a chuckle as Lincoln took off his hat to rest it over his heart.

"_Please, don't encourage my brother's theatrics. I'm starving, want to go get some lunch?_"

Lincoln's playful smile slipped from his face.

"_Yeah of course, but I actually need to talk to Clarke outside for a minute. Alone._"

Clarke stood, recognizing the urgency in her friend's tone.

"_Is everything okay?_"

Lincoln ignored his girlfriend's question, gesturing for Clarke to walk ahead of him.

"_We'll only be a minute, you should probably call a locksmith to crack that register open for your brother._"

The pair stepped outside into the sunlight, Lincoln making a beeline for Clarke's parked car.

"_Hey, you didn't answer my question. What's going on?_"

Lincoln gestured to the rear end of her car.

"_How long has this been here?_"

Clarke moved forward to examine the mark her friend was pointing at. A bright red handprint was smeared on the space next to her license plate, the palm a coil of arrows pointing outward.

"_What.. Is that paint?_"

She reached out to touch the mark, but Lincoln quickly moved to block her path.

"_Clarke, think carefully. How long has this handprint been on your car?_"

The urgency in Lincoln's voice snapped Clarke back into focus.

"_Uh, I honestly don't know. I don't think it was there when I left for work this morning._"

Lincoln furrowed his brows at her answer.

"_You didn't notice anyone unfamiliar hanging around your apartment last night right?_"

Clarke shook her head, anxiety beginning to churn in her stomach.

"_I actually wasn't at my apartment after around five last night."_

The blonde quickly decided now wasn't the time to beat around the bush.

" _I uh, was with Lexa Woods all night. I came to work from her apartment this morning_."

Lincoln's head whipped towards the end of the row as a black jeep pulled into a spot a few cars away.

"_Lincoln, I'm more than willing to answer any questions you have, but you've got to tell me what's going on._"

Clarke followed her friend's stoic gaze, catching sight of Lexa, clad in dark jeans and a loose fitting button down as she strode toward them from the parked jeep. The brunette was quick to pick up on the tense energy radiating off of Lincoln, her emerald eyes briefly scanning over Clarke.

"_You're early, I don't take my break for another hour._"

Lexa took a step closer to stand beside her.

"_Officer Gona texted me, he suggested I meet the two of you as soon as I could._"

The blonde glanced at Lincoln briefly for an explanation.

"_Lexa's family has always been close to mine, it's a coincidence that I've been put in charge of the investigation at Grounders._"

Clarke felt the brunette's body grow rigid beside her at the mention of the club.

"_Clarke, you've already given your statement to the police haven't you?_"

Lincoln stepped to the side before the blonde could reply, gesturing once more to the handprint on her car. Clarke watched the color drain from the brunette's face as she took an uneasy step toward the car.

"_Someone needs to tell me what's so concerning about this hand print, now._"

Lexa answered her without turning around.

"_This is Azgeda's signature mark, they found an identical one in Grounders._"

Clarke swallowed thickly, afraid of the answer her next question would receive.

"_And what exactly are they marking?_"

Lincoln was the one to confirm Clarke's fears, his caramel eyes a flurry of emotion.

"_Their next target._"


	10. Funny Meeting You Here

Lexa rolled a loose piece of thread from her shirt between her fingers as she leaned against the counter in Raven Reyes' Apartment. She hadn't known the younger girl for more than thirty minutes, but she was already growing weary of her presence. She didn't dislike her, but she got the sense that her fiery amped up energy was something she would only be able to take in doses. After a short conversation huddled around Clarke's car, the three of them had decided to go ahead and let Bellamy Blake and his sister Octavia in on the discovery. Lincoln and Clarke had spent at least thirty minutes fielding concerned questions from the younger Blake, while Lexa and Bellamy sat, lost deep in their own thoughts. The brunette was so far into her own head, she almost missed it when Octavia suggested contacting Raven. It was a smart suggestion, one that was unanimously supported by the newly formed group. Now, less than an hour later, Lexa was waiting anxiously for Anya to return her text as she watched Clarke field another round of questions from the latina.

"_So, basically, you're being targeted by the mob because you decided to fuck a member of the Woods family?_"

Lexa narrowed her eyes in warning at the engineer.

"_Azgeda isn't exactly the mob but yeah I guess, when it comes down to it._"

The brunette felt Raven's eyes on her, studying her.

"_So, the logical thing to do was to drag her, and every single person important to you, into one room then?_"

Clarke faltered, her eyes darting to the brunette briefly. Lexa straightened up, an unexpected urge to shield the blonde from criticism rushing through her.

"_Clarke and Lincoln thought it would be smart to travel in numbers, and Octavia thought it would be useful to include you._"

Raven glanced from the brunette to Clarke, before letting a breath out.

"_Yeah well, I guess Blake isn't a complete idiot. I can help._"

Octavia rolled her eyes, and Lexa felt Clarke's hand brush against hers lightly. She intertwined their fingers, rubbing her thumb over the soft pale skin on the back of Clarke's hand. Worry gnawed at the brunette as she checked her phone again, her notification center empty. Blue eyes studied her curiously as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"_Is everything okay?_"

Lexa lowered her voice so she wouldn't be heard over the conversation that had picked up in the kitchen.

"_I asked Anya to come. I didn't know if I should clear it with you or not, but I also don't know if she's coming or not. I haven't heard from her since I told her I was meeting you and Lincoln at the bookstore._"

The blonde moved closer to her, pressing their sides together gently.

"_I get the impression that your sister isn't one for texting. Did you send her Raven's address?_"

Lexa nodded, her cheek brushing against blonde waves.

"_Well then I'd be willing to bet money that she's already on her way here._"

Clarke squeezed her hand gently before pulling them both towards the group gathered in the kitchen. Lincoln, who had been immersed in his phone, cleared his throat as the two joined them.

"_I have to go, they need me back at the bookstore._"

Octavia placed a hand on his forearm.

"_Be careful, and keep us updated okay?_"

Lincoln nodded before turning to Clarke.

"_Unfortunately they're going to take your car into our lot as evidence, and the bookstore will have to stay closed until my team clears it as a crime scene._"

Bellamy released a dejected groan into his hands.

"_Oh relax Bell, I think we have bigger problems than a couple days of lost business._"

The older blake sibling shot a halfhearted glare at his sister before returning his face to his hands. Lincoln gave the group a curt nod before placing a kiss on Octavia's forehead and exiting the apartment, leaving them in a thoughtful silence. A sharp knock on the front door snapped Lexa out of her head, and she felt Clarke go rigid beside her. Raven turned towards them, sending a wary glance at the door.

"_Expecting someone else Griffin?_"

Clarke furrowed her brows and took a step towards the door before Lexa caught her by the wrist.

"_I know you're smarter than that Clarke, come on._"

The blonde hesitated and relaxed against Lexa's grip.

"_Right. Raven, you need to answer the door. Lexa and I aren't here, everything's normal._"

Lexa allowed the blonde to pull her down a short hallway, into what she assumed to be a makeshift office. Pieces of technology and complicated blueprints were scattered around every surface in the room, leaving only a small clean path from the room's entrance to a cluttered desk in the corner. Clarke locked the door quickly behind them, and motioned for Lexa to join her as she pressed her ear to the thick wood. After a few moments of standing beside each other straining to make out muffled voices, Clarke let out a short sigh of frustration. Lexa took one of the blonde's hands in her own, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. After a short eternity of muffled conversation, a familiar voice cut through the door.

" _Lexa, it's your sister. Please come call her off before her and Reyes kill each other._"

Lexa let out a breath of relief as Clarke pushed the door open to reveal Octavia. When the trio reached the kitchen they found Bellamy glancing nervously at Raven and Anya, who were squaring off on opposite sides of the counter. Lexa cleared her throat in an effort to gain her sister's attention.

"_Anya, there's been another incident involving Azgeda._"

The older blonde whirled around, focusing her glare on Lexa.

"_I'm aware Alexandria, though I would have appreciated the story coming from you instead of a random third party._"

Raven scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Lexa felt Clarke move forward to address Anya.

"_That hardly matters at the moment, do you have any questions we can answer to get us all on the same page?_"

Anya turned towards the blonde slowly, an unsettling calm expression on her face. Lexa moved closer to Clarke, sensing what her sister had to say.

"_Oh trust me blondie, I have plenty of questions. For example, why the_ _**fuck **__couldn't my sister listen to me just once, and keep us out of this shitshow that you now seem to be at the center of?_"

Lexa hissed between her teeth, struggling to refrain from snapping at Anya.

"_This isn't Clarke's fault and you know it. She got caught in the crossfire of a problem that __**our**_ _parents created Anya._"

The older Woods held her ground for a moment, before backing down slightly.

"_Fine, I'll lay off for now. That doesn't mean I trust her, or her friends though._"

Bellamy, who had been silent for the majority of the afternoon, stepped forward.

"_Listen, I know most of us are still wrapping our heads around this whole situation, but fighting with each other isn't going to make anything easier. Like it or not, we're all a part of this now._"

Octavia moved to stand beside her brother.

"_Bellamy's right. We've caught you up with everything we know, now you and Lexa need to tell us what you know._"

Anya considered the brunette before turning back to Lexa.

"_You truly trust them?_"

Lexa nodded, resting her hand on Clarke's wrist.

"_Alright fine then, gather around for storytime kids. But first, got any drinks here Reyes?_"

**-LINE BREAK-**

"_So, all we know so far is that your parents made a shady deal with a high profile gang before disappearing without a trace, leaving you two behind to clean up the mess, right?_"

Anya tipped her glass in Octavia's direction.

"_That would be the general gist, correct._"

Lexa nursed the beer that had been passed to her earlier, watching as the rest of the group processed the information her sister had offered. They had been gathered in Raven's living room for nearly an hour, slowly sipping at drinks and shooting questions back and forth. There hadn't been any news from Lincoln since his departure, and it was obvious everyone was growing frustrated with the blockade they had reached. Clarke was leaning against Lexa lightly on the arm of the chair the brunette had chosen, sipping her wine lazily. Lexa watched the blonde's eyes glaze over in thought as the discussion continued around them. She nudged the blonde lightly, urging her to meet her gaze.

"_What are you thinking?_"

Clarke's expression faltered momentarily before settling into a passive smile.

"_Nothing interesting, just taking everything in._"

Lexa raised an eyebrow, unsatisfied with the blonde's answer. She hadn't known Clarke very long, but it was fairly obvious that she was less than talented when it came to lying. She was barred from questioning the blonde further by a comment from Bellamy.

"_What do we do now? I mean, what can we do?_"

There was a tense moment of silence as the question was considered among the group. Raven was the first to speak, draining the rest of her drink and setting the glass down firmly onto her coffee table.

"_From what I can put together so far, the only ones that are in the crosshairs of Azgeda are Lexa and Anya. Clarke is just being used now as some kind of leverage to put more pressure onto Lexa, right?_"

Lexa nodded, her arm tightening slightly around Clarke's waist.

"_Octavia, Bellamy and I don't seem to be on their radar just yet so we'll have to be careful to keep it that way if we want to be able to help. Once Lincoln gets back to us with some new information, I don't think we can do anything other than wait._"

Lexa noticed Anya studying the engineer, an impressed smirk gracing her lips. Raven stood to refill her drink, scooping Clarke's nearly empty glass out of her hands as she went. The action jolted the blonde out of another cloud of thought.

"_Is there a chance someone from Azgeda could have seen any of us arriving here?_"

Lexa considered this briefly.

"_I doubt it, Azgeda is always focusing on their next move. Unless we show signs of retaliation, they won't be watching that closely._"

Clarke accepted the refill raven passed her and stood up.

"_I have an idea, but I doubt most of you will like it._"

Lexa kept her expression neutral, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"_If Lexa is right, we all need to go about our lives like nothing is wrong. I need to go home, and Bellamy needs to go attend to the shop._"

Anya spoke before Lexa could shoot the idea down.

"_And if my sister is wrong?_"

Clarke spoke without missing a beat, expecting the question.

"_If Lexa is wrong then we can't risk any of us being seen leaving here with you. It would be smart for Anya and Lexa to stay here, away from your apartments, and lay low until we can get some new information._"

Raven mumbled sarcastically about not being a hotel under her breath, earning a light slap on the arm from Octavia. Lexa set her beer down before addressing Clarke.

"_What makes you think it's safe for you to leave here and set off alone?_"

The blonde sat back down onto the arm of the chair, gently resting her hand on Lexa's shoulder, the action sending a familiar vanilla wave over the brunette.

"_I don't know that for sure, but right now it's safer for me to be seen alone than either of you. Plus, if I'm being used as leverage then the less I'm seen with you the better right? If they think I don't mean anything to you then I'll fall out of favor as a target._"

Bellamy chuckled softly, a smirk gracing his face for the first time since Lexa had met him.

"_Now I know why you spend so much time stocking our crime section, you're starting to sound like an episode of Law and Order._"

Clarke shot a playful glance at him, and Lexa felt herself relax slightly.

"_As much as I hate the idea of sending you out alone, you're right Clarke. This is our best option right now._"

They exchanged a quick look, and the group set to work getting the game plan for the next few days in place. All too soon, it was decided that the best time for The Blake siblings and Clarke to leave was under the cover of that night. Anya and Lexa had been smart enough to park their cars fairly far from Raven's apartment, so they didn't need to worry about moving them just yet. Bellamy would be giving Clarke a ride home, and Octavia would wait for Lincoln to come back to his apartment with any new information. After a quick goodbye shared between Raven and the departing trio, Clarke pulled Lexa aside into the kitchen.

"Work with Raven to get any more information on the deal your parents made with Azgeda. She comes off harsher than she is, I promise."

Lexa nodded, pulling Clarke into a tight hug.

"Keep in contact with me, and be safe."

The blonde pressed a kiss to Lexa's lips, lingering a moment before pulling away, leaving lexa to reluctantly watch her slip out of Raven's front door.

_**-Wow it's been a while.. Here's a longer chapter to make up for my absence, school has been an adventure. Please let me know what you think and as always, thank you so much for taking the time to read!-**_


End file.
